Um em Um Milhão
by Ligya M
Summary: A vida de Lisbon muda drasticamente quando ela descobre que está gravida. Ela prefere levar tudo sozinha, se não fosse pela insistencia de um certo consultor loiro que vai virar o mundo dela de cabeça pra baixo.
1. CAPÍTULO 1 Duas Linhas Vermelhas

**Um em um Milhão**

_Uma tradução de Ligya F.N. do original de Conny_

_Tradução devidamente autorizada pela autora_

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Duas linhas vermelhas**

Teresa Lisbon esta sentada na borda da banheira, - embora pouco decorada mas ainda muito aconchegante – no banheiro do seu apartamento alugado de três quartos. Ela adora aquele cômodo, às vezes até mais do que a sua aconchegante sala de estar. Com o seu vitral, maravilhosamente iluminado pelos últimos raios do sol poente, que proporciona o ambiente perfeito para relaxar durante um banho de espuma depois de um longo e duro dia de trabalho.

Nesta noite, contudo, Teresa se esquece da luz do sol e os padrões da tinta que pinta a parede próxima a ela. Ela está esperando, todo tempo evitando a si mesma de olhar para o relógio a cada 5 segundos. Ela programou um alarme, ela irá saber quando o tempo tiver chegado. Ela podia fazer alguma coisa em vez de apenas esperar. Ler. Ou talvez assistir TV. Mas ela opta por ficar sentada ali, olhando para a parede e tentando não pensar sobre o que ela está esperando, sobre as conseqüências que ela poderá ter que lidar quando aqueles cinco minutos acabarem.

Finalmente o alarme termina sua miséria. Ou talvez apenas esteja tocando, ela pensa, enquanto ela lentamente põe o peso nos seus pés para pegar o pequeno e branco aparelho, que ela tinha colocado na máquina de lavar mais cedo. O que ela vê não é tão surpreendente. Duas linhas vermelhas. Que tinha o mesmo significado que a cruz azul que ela tinha visto naquela manhã ou da linha violeta que ela tinha visto ontem. Ou é claro, a infame indicação digital que ela tinha visto hoje durante a hora do almoço, explicando com letras garrafais que ela estava de fato "grávida".

Ela não está realmente preparada para esse resultado mais do que não estava duas semanas atrás, quando ela percebeu que sua menstruação estava atrasada. No começo ela estritamente descartou a idéia de estar grávida. Ela trabalha demais, ela come de forma irregular - foi certamente seu estilo de vida errático que confundiram seu corpo. Mesmo que seu corpo nunca pareceu ter um problema assim antes. Dia após dia passaram e ela teve que admitir a si mesma, que uma gravidez não era apenas possível, mas também muito provável. Quando ela finalmente fez o primeiro teste, ela ainda estava chocada com o resultado. Então, ela fez outro teste, e depois outro.

Caminhando pelo seu quarto, a mão instintivamente vaga para seu estômago ainda plano, tentando estabelecer um primeiro contato com o ser humano crescendo dentro dela. Ela está pronta para isto? Um bebê? Criar uma criança sozinha? Em sua mente, ela faz um balanço da sua situação de vida atual.

Ela não está em um relacionamento. Tampouco estará num futuro previsível, visto que ela tem um bebê a caminho. Ela nem estava realmente em um relacionamento quando o bebê foi concebido. Eles dormiram um com o outro exatamente três vezes antes de terminarem qualquer relacionamento que eles estivessem tendo, nenhum deles realmente disposto a se comprometer. Cada uma desses três vezes eles usaram proteção. Ela tenta imaginar quão pequena era a chance de ela engravidar. Uma em um milhão? Talvez seja o destino. Talvez este bebê esteja tão interessado em se tornar uma parte de sua vida que encontrou uma maneira de ir contra todas as probabilidades. Ela sabe que está sendo tola, mas pelo menos ela agora pode culpar as alterações hormonais.

Seu trabalho não é feito para uma mãe solteira. Sendo a líder de sua própria equipe, está fora de questão se ela quisesse passar mais tempo com seu filho. Mas ela supõe que ela pode fazer o seu trabalho atual na maior da sua gravidez, desde que seu estado de saúde permita isso. Perto do final, ela poderia ficar com o trabalho de escritório, treinando seu substituto para que ela deixasse a equipe em boas mãos. Ela poderia ter tempo de folga após o nascimento do bebê, e então começar a trabalhar novamente depois de um tempo, com menos horas e, em uma posição menos responsável. Seria um retrocesso para a sua carreira, mas ela surpreende-se por não se sentir tão triste com essa perspectiva.

Ela precisa encontrar uma creche ou uma babá para quando ela for trabalhar, mas isso não era problema.

Seu apartamento tem espaço suficiente, então ela não precisaria se mudar. O quarto, onde o seu computador, seus livros e material de trabalho situam-se agora, faria um bom lugar para o bebê. Durante muito tempo, ela planejou limpar e jogar as coisas daquele quarto fora, mas ela nunca tinha tempo para fazê-lo.

Ela ama crianças e sempre soube que queria ter seus próprios filhos um dia. Então, os anos foram passando e ela não conseguiu ter um relacionamento que durasse mais de 18 meses e meio, ela começou a se convencer de que ela estava vivendo para seu trabalho e as crianças só seriam obstáculos em seu caminho até o topo. Só que ás vezes ela se permitiu sonhar, sempre imaginando um certo homem na sua vida. Claro que as coisas não funcionavam dessa maneira.

No fim da sua adolescência, ela tinha fantasiado sobre criar um filho sozinha. Ela não tinha imaginado bem daquela maneira, estar em um relacionamento quando o bebê nascesse e, depois romper com o pai por qualquer motivo. Não parecia difícil, até ótimo, ser responsável por uma criança sozinha. Ninguém para lhe dizer como criar seu filho, ninguém para dividir o amor do garoto. Mas agora, tantos anos depois, a idéia de ser a única responsável pelo destino de uma criança é muito assustadora. E se ela arruinasse a vida inteira dele ou dela mesmo? Mas e se não arruinasse? Ela está consciente de que ela não tem mais vinte anos. Talvez esta criança é sua última chance.

Seu "um em um milhão".

Ela percebe, distraidamente acariciando sua barriga, que ela sabia o tempo todo que ela quer ter este bebê. Fazer listas mentais de prós e contras é uma mera formalidade para confirmar sua opinião preconcebida. Mesmo que ela estivesse absolutamente aterrorizada, ela acredita que tudo vai entrar nos eixos logo que o bebê nascer. Á parte isso, ela já está se encantando com seu bebê, imaginando como será seu rostinho e imaginando como ela irá decorar seu quarto.

De repente, ela toma um susto. Oh Deus, ela vai ter que contar a sua equipe. E, mais importante, ela tem que dizer ao pai. Ela não esta certa qual confissão que ela está temendo mais. Claro, ela pode adiá-la um pouco mais. Ganhar algum peso pode ser facilmente explicado devido a muito "pizza de caso fechado" e muito pouca malhação. Mas eventualmente, ela terá de anunciar a sua gravidez.

A equipe irá tratá-la de forma diferente assim que souberem. Eles tentarão não fazer isso, mas todas elas são pessoas cuidadosas e irão tentar tornar a vida confortável para uma mulher grávida e protegê-la do mal e com isso minar sua autoridade como chefe. E eles certamente irão querer saber quem é o pai de seu filho, embora ela duvide que eles ousem perguntar.

A reação do pai, por outro lado, é totalmente imprevisível. Da maneira como ela vê, ele irá correr e nunca olhar para trás; ou se tornará tão superprotetor quanto os outros. Ela não tem certeza qual possibilidade ela prefere. Embora, quanto mais ela pensa, ela não se importaria se seu filho tivesse um pai em sua vida.

Ainda contemplando o melhor método de dar a notícia ao pai - simplesmente dizer? Enviar-lhe um cartão de Dia dos Pais? - ela finalmente cai no sono e entra em um sonho muito vívido. Um sonho, ou talvez um pesadelo, onde ela entra no escritório no dia seguinte e um certo consultor de cabelos loiros anuncia - depois de um rápido olhar para ela através da sala - que ela está grávida já que os peitos dela estão maiores do que no dia anterior.

**TBC**

**N/T**: Haha! E então? Ficaram curiosos? Quem é o pai, huh? Quem leu a fic em inglês não diga!


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 Borboletas no Estômago

**Um em um Milhão**

_Uma tradução de Ligya F.N. do original de Conny_

_Tradução devidamente autorizada pela autora_

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Borboletas no Estômago**

Na solidão do seu escritório - os pés apoiados no cesto de lixo, uma caixa intacta de salada verde e legumes na mesa à sua frente - Teresa curte seu intervalo para o almoço. Ela realmente precisa de algum tempo para si mesma, um tempo para relaxar. O almoço em si é totalmente outra questão, porém, vendo que a salada saudável não provoca seu apetite de nenhuma maneira. Ela suspira e rende-se, perguntando pela enésima vez por que, agora que uma alimentação saudável é importante, ela não pode suportar mais aquelas coisas.

Ela tira da bolsa a imagem de ultra-som, na esperança que, ao olhar para o seu bebê, fará com que ela se sinta culpada o suficiente para comer uma garfada de salada. A visão da figura disforme, cabeça e corpo dificilmente distinguíveis naquela altura, nunca deixam de surpreendê-la. Uma onda de amor incondicional a preenche, ainda um pouco estranho e desconhecido, mas ela está se acostumando a ele mais a cada dia. Ao todo, ela percorreu um longo caminho em poucas semanas entre a aprendizagem da sua gravidez e agora.

Estar grávida é ainda algo novo e excitante, mas depois as inseguranças iniciais sobre sua nova condição, Teresa, finalmente, não está mais cauteloso com quem cruza seu caminho. Quando ela percebeu que a maioria das pessoas estão mais preocupadas com seus próprios interesses, que não tem tempo para olhar para a sua barriga ou analisar seu apetite voraz súbito por chocolate, as coisas começaram a melhorar. Na verdade, ela se sente mais confortável em seu papel de "futura-mamãe" do que jamais imaginou ser possível. Ok, ela está apenas no início do segundo trimestre da gravidez, mas ainda assim está.

Além de estar constantemente cansada e às vezes um pouco enjoada durante todo o dia, ela está indo bem. Seu médico confirmou que ela e seu bebê estão saudáveis. A única coisa com o que ela está preocupada é com o desejo por alimentos não saudáveis de qualquer maneira, de uma forma ou de outra, quase sempre o chocolate acima mencionado. Claro que ela tenta comer de maneira saudável, mas ela descobriu que comer frango a faz vomitar e que ela é incapaz de engolir morangos ou espinafre sem engasgar. As vitaminas pré-natais, que o médico prescreveu, faz sua mente descansar um pouco, mas ela ainda está se perguntando se ela está criando um futuro viciado em chocolate dentro dela.

Seu jeans favorito está um pouco apertado em volta da cintura, mas ela ainda pode usá-los. Ainda nesta manhã, ela descobriu uma protuberância suspeita na área da sua barriga, mas não é nada que não possa ser escondida sob uma jaqueta. Ou pelo menos ela espera que sim.

Sempre que ela está com sua equipe, ela se esforça para não fazer algo estúpido novamente, como sorrir como uma idiota. Aconteceu uma vez depois de sua mente ter se lembrado do fofo macacãozinho do Ursinho Puff que ela tinha comprado no dia anterior. Sorrindo feliz ao discutir um homicídio medonho é difícil de explicar logicamente para seus colegas, até agora, desavisados.

Há momentos em que ela quer dizer-lhes sobre a gravidez imediatamente, precisando mostrar para alguém as primeiras imagens de ultra-som do seu bebê ou para ouvir suas preocupações sobre o futuro. Mas então, novamente, ela prefere manter as coisas em segredo por um tempo mais longo, ou até mesmo esperar que alguém perguntasse diretamente se ela está grávida.

Até agora, não há perigo imediato, porém até onde ela pode dizer.

Minelli não faz idéia da situação, com certeza, vendo que ele não apenas deu início a um incentivo na sua remuneração, mas também deu a entender que ele é um aspirante a uma maior posição hierárquica dentro dos próximos dois anos e gostaria de vê-la em seu cargo em seguida. Ela não tem coragem para acabar com seus sonhos, sentindo que ele ficaria muito desapontado que ela escolha a vida familiar do que uma carreira promissora.

Van Pelt não desistiu da dieta sutil ou das dicas de treinamento muscular ainda, então Teresa conclui que sua barriga parece menos suspeita do que ela achava. Cho e Rigsby são provavelmente as pessoas mais improváveis para detectar que algo está diferente com seu corpo, então ela realmente não se preocupa com aqueles dois.

E Jane ... bem, Jane é um enigma. Ela é sempre muito cautelosa quando está perto dele e, mais ainda quando está sozinha com ele. Não há nenhuma indicação de que ele saiba alguma coisa, sem olhares significativos ou comentários ambíguos, mas uma pequena quantidade de suspeita saudável nunca fez mal quando se trata de Jane.

Ele está um pouco mais introvertido e menos alegre ultimamente, mas que já tinha começado antes que ela descobrisse sobre sua gravidez. Ela sabe que ele tem muita coisa para lidar no momento, e ela está ciente de que seu comportamento nas ultimas semanas, depois dos planos deles para se vingar de Red John, deu terrivelmente errado, o que não era exatamente útil.

Não é que eles não estão em condições de falar, eles estão. E não é que ele perdeu a capacidade de impressioná-la e alegrar o seu dia e, ocasionalmente, faze-la corar. Mas ainda assim, mesmo que ela é incapaz de identificar o que exatamente está diferente, ela sabe que a dinâmica deles mudou. Ela odeia, mas ela não sabe como chegar até ele e reparar seu relacionamento doente.

O som do seu telefone vibrando a acordou da sua reflexão.

"Van Pelt? Eu espero que você finalmente tenha boas notícias." Ela responde de repente, no modo "a chefe" novamente.

"Bem, a boa notícia é que nós encontramos Gregory Staples. A má notícia é que ele está morto. Múltiplos ferimentos de bala na cabeça e no peito, assim como no caso de Lauren Hastings. É melhor você vir para cá, a polícia local não está nenhum pouco entusiasmada com nossa aparição."

Merda. Encontrar seus principais suspeitos mortos promete ser um longo dia de trabalho.

"Me dê a localização, Jane e eu estaremos aí o mais depressa possível".

Rabiscando as informações, ela pula para recolher suas coisas. Antes de colocar a tampa no recipiente, ela rapidamente empurra duas garfadas de salada em sua boca para silenciar sua consciência cheia de remorso. Ela se sente um pouco enjoado, mas engole o alimento para baixo de qualquer maneira. Felizmente ela tem uma barra de chocolate na bolsa, apenas no caso de ela precisar de algo mais para aplacar seu estômago.

"Jane!" Ela chama quando sai do escritório e caminha em direção do sofá.

"É hora de ir para casa já? O tempo voa quando você tira uma soneca." Ele responde sonolento, sem sequer abrir os olhos, parecendo tão contente que ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Fazia um tempo desde que ela viu essa expressão no rosto dele.

"É apenas o meio-dia. Temos de dirigir de volta para Elk Grove. Gregory Staples apareceu."

"Ah, finalmente alguém para uma luta mental". Levantando-se, esticar-se e agarrando o casaco de uma cadeira ao lado do sofá que acontece em um movimento rápido.

"Bem, a menos que esteja qualificado em medicina forense, duvido que ele vai ser capaz de lhe dar qualquer informação valiosa."

"Ele está morto?" Jane está obviamente surpreso.

Ela concorda em resposta.

"Suicídio por que ele ficou assombrado pela culpa em matar Lauren Hastings?" Ele pergunta com uma voz de esperança.

"Em pouco provável, ele está muito crivado de balas para isso".

"Ele ainda poderia ter matado Lauren Hastings antes que alguém o matasse, certo?"

"É possível". Sua experiência lhe diz que a chance é fraca, mas ela não quer destruir suas esperanças ainda. Não é a primeira vez nas ultimas semanas que um de seus palpites estavam errados e ela sabe que ele lido com isso com dificuldade.

Eles caminham até o elevador, quando ele pára de repente e ficar bem na frente dela, a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

"Você está bem?" Seu olhar está preocupado e seu tom de voz está suave o suficiente para alarmá-la.

"Claro, eu estou bem." Ela responde com mais indiferença possível.

"Você parece um pouco pálida." Ele afirma, ainda a olhando com curiosidade.

"Não é nada." As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram e ela sabe que ele não a deixaria em paz antes que ela oferecesse a ele uma explicação sólida para a sua palidez.

"Realmente, eu só não dormi muito ontem à noite." Uma mentira total. Ela foi para a cama antes das 7 horas, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos por mais tempo, e dormiu durante 10 horas seguidas.

Ele franze a testa.

"De uma boa maneira?"

"O quê?" Ela pergunta, claramente confusa.

"Você disse que não conseguiu dormir muito e eu sutilmente perguntei se você teve companhia que a manteve acordada a noite toda." Uau! Ela não gostava realmente desse Jane afiado quando o assunto é sua vida privada. Ele comportava-se muito desse jeito ultimamente.

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu só tive problemas para dormir."

Enquanto esperam o elevador, Jane tenta outra investida.

"Suas costas doem?"

Surpreendida, ela se vira para encará-lo.

"Como foi que disse?"

"Sua postura sugere que você sofre de dores nas costas." Contanto que não sugerem que ela está grávida, está tudo bem pra ela.

"É só uma distensão muscular". Outra mentira. Hey, qualquer coisa para distraí-lo do que realmente está acontecendo com seu corpo. "Por que você, de repente, tão obcecado com a minha saúde?"

Ele dá de ombros. "Só o meu treinamento de habilidades de observação. Minha taxa de acerto sobre os suspeitos não está exatamente satisfatório ultimamente, eu preciso praticar mais para não perder minhas habilidades completamente."

Eles entram no elevador, quando Teresa de repente sente o peso de uma mão nas costas dela. O contato leve a inebria mais do que deveria. Nestes dias, seu corpo parece estar excessivamente sensível e, aparentemente, excessivamente receptivo ao toque inesperado do homem ao lado dela. A mão desliza sob sua jaqueta e ela tem a certeza de estar tão corada agora como ela estava pálida anteriormente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela finalmente consegue balbuciar.

"Procurando por músculos tensos para massageá-los. Eu sou muito bom nisso." A lembrança de uma memória perdida há muito tempo diz a ela que ele realmente é.

Ela não pode deixá-lo tocar-lhe assim. Pode enviar a mensagem errada e a última coisa que ela precisa na sua situação são complicações com um enganado Patrick Jane. Decididamente ela se mexe para se libertar, mas é surpreendida em quão estranhamente fria e desprotegida suas costas ficam depois que a mão dele se foi.

"Ah, certo, eu esqueci. Regra número um quando se lida com sua chefe: não tocar". Ele observa sarcasticamente e olha em frente às portas do elevador.

"Eu nunca disse isso!" Ela se defende.

Ainda sem olhar para ela, ele fica em silêncio por um tempo antes de estabelecer mais um comentário enigmático.

"Você não precisa, a sua linguagem corporal diz muito."

Por que diabos ele está tão mal-humorado de repente?

"Você está bravo comigo?"

"Se eu disser que sim, você sabe porque eu estou bravo com você?" Ele indaga, finalmente olhando para ela de novo com a mais estranha das expressões, um misto de esperança e tristeza que para ela é incapaz de fazer sentido.

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia." Não é exatamente uma mentira, mas também não é completamente verdade. Ela tem uma vaga idéia que poderia ter provocado o comportamento dele, mas ela se recusa a voltar ao ponto de origem e continuar uma conversa com ele, que terminou há muito tempo. Na sua opinião, não há realmente nada a dizer sobre o assunto e se ele ainda quer guardar rancor, então isso é problema dele. Ela tem muita coisa na sua mente nesses dias.

"Bem, isso é realmente muito triste, então." Ele sai do elevador, deixando-a por trás com um sentimento de confusão e agitação emocional. E borboletas no estômago, mas é certo que não é culpa de Jane e sim daquela estúpida salada.

xTBCx

**N/T**: E ai? Não diz bem quem é o pai, mas já conseguiram tirar alguma conclusão? E por que Jane tá tão bravo?

Agradecimentos a galera da comu Jisbon do Orkut, e por toda a força que me dão por qualquer coisa que eu decida escrever. Beijão!


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 Três Palavras

**Um em um Milhão**

_Uma tradução de Ligya F.N. do original de Conny_

_Tradução devidamente autorizada pela autora_

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Três Palavras**

Teresa está realmente feliz quando eles, depois de um silêncio constrangedor durante uma viagem de meia hora, chegam à cena do crime e ela pode finalmente sair do carro. Não só parece que o homem no banco do passageiro está determinado em ignorar todos os olhares dela e de várias tentativas desajeitadas de uma conversa fiada, ela também está em uma necessidade desesperada por ar fresco, devido a náuseas.

Fora do carro, uma brisa suave começa a brincar com seu cabelo e ela está aliviada que o ar tem uma qualidade saudável. O odor sutil de grama recentemente cortada enche suas narinas e tem um efeito calmante sobre seu estômago enjoado.

Jane dispara um olhar interrogador para ela quando ela aspira o ar avidamente, mas como ela volta a olhá-lo nos olhos, ele os afasta. Ela realmente está cansada do seu comportamento infantil. Ela tem que investigar um homicídio, tranqüilizar os policiais impertinentes e, acima de tudo, ela tem que manter seu enjôo sob controle, então não há tempo para afagar o ego ferido de Jane.

Van Pelt se junta a ela em seu caminho até a casa. Depois de informar Teresa dos eventos que levaram à descoberta do cadáver Gregory Staples, ela a olha com uma preocupação genuína.

"Você está bem? Você não parece tão bem."

"Estou perfeitamente bem. Por que todo mundo está questionando minha saúde hoje?" Ela arremessa para a ruiva e corre na direção da casa onde o assassinato ocorreu, deixando uma atordoada Van Pelt para trás.

O cheiro de decomposição de tirar o fôlego bate nela com força total logo na entrada. Instintivamente ela cobre a boca e o nariz com a mão, um gesto, não só para se proteger do mau cheiro, mas também para combater a ânsia de vômito.

"Bem ruim, hein?" Jane anuncia alegremente, de repente aparecendo ao seu lado. Ela se pergunta por que isto lhe deixa feliz o suficiente para terminar seu voto de silêncio, mas tudo que ela faz é olhar para ele, porque tirar sua mão iria certamente provocar um desastre.

"Não é o corpo que cheira tão penetrante, aliás. O legista diz que ele morreu menos de 6 horas atrás, assim ele poderia facilmente ter matado Lauren Hastings há dois dias. Existem vários cadáveres de cães em diferentes estágios de decomposição na próxima sala. Se você acha que o cheiro é ruim aqui, você vai achar que isto é um perfume encantador quando você estiver diretamente na frente deles. A visão não é exatamente atraente também. A sala está cheia de larvas e... Lisbon?"

Ela nem sequer ouviu-o chamando por ela. Ela foge, na esperança de encontrar um lugar afastado para vomitar, tão longe de casa - e de qualquer pessoa - possível. Não, Jane não deveria ter mencionado as larvas. Aqueles bastardos já a abalariam normalmente, mas em sua enfraquecida condição atual imaginá-los mordiscando carne podre do cachorro é mais do que ela pode agüentar.

Quando ela finalmente se endireita novamente, dois braços fortes a enrolam pelas costas. Sentindo que está muito fraca para lutar contra eles, ela se rendeu e deixa Jane segurá-la, a pressionando contra seu peito. As mãos dela descansavam sobre seu estômago e ele coloca a sua em cima das dela. A postura deles tinha algo de íntimo, quase de um casal, especialmente considerando o fato de ambas as mãos estarem cobrindo a barriga grávida dela. Ela se pegou curtindo aquele momento, sabendo que deveria terminá-lo. Alguém poderia vê-los, Jane poderia ficar com a idéia errada - mas ainda assim ela permanece em seu abraço.

"Melhor?" Ele pergunta ternamente depois de um tempo, ainda não a deixando ir.

"Um pouco. Obrigada." E ela foi sincera. Ela tem certeza de que teria desmaiado se ele não estivesse ali para segurá-la. Uma vez ele disse a ela que ele sempre estará lá para ela, não importando o quê. Só agora ela entende que ele realmente estava sendo sincero.

Aqui está ele, a confortando. Mesmo que eles tenham tido uma briga estúpida, mesmo que ele esteja zangado com ela. E mesmo que ela esteja mantendo em segredo uma notícia que pode alterar vidas como uma gravidez. Ela tem certeza de que ele, o detector de mentiras humano, suspeita que ela não esteja enjoada devido à falta de sono. A questão é, se ele já juntou uma coisa com a outra, ou se ela ainda pode usar "gripe estomacal" como desculpa.

Ela lentamente se solta dos seus braços, desta vez com medo de não ofender os sentimentos dele novamente. Ela se vira para encará-lo e imediatamente se sente vulnerável sob seu olhar, um bem preocupado. As mãos dele encontram seus antebraços, levemente os acariciando.

"Será que alguém notou minha saída abrupta?" Ela pergunta, se focando no problema em mãos, em vez de ser pega em devaneios sobre um futuro que ela nem está mesmo certa se ela quer que se torne realidade.

"Van Pelt e Cho, eu acho. Mas eles não disseram nada sobre isso ainda."

"Droga". Ela odeia mostrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza quando ela está no trabalho.

"Está tudo bem. Qualquer pessoa fica doente de vez em quando." Ele suavemente diz a ela, ainda acariciando seus braços.

"Não, não está tudo bem. É humilhante".

"Ei, olhe pelo lado positivo: Pelo menos você conseguiu fugir antes de contaminar a cena do crime".

Seu sorriso brilhante é contagioso, então ela rola os olhos na tentativa de manter a sua expressão facial normal.

"Muito engraçado. Você deveria ter seu próprio show de comédia".

"Vamos, não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Se eu tivesse que comido tanto chocolate hoje, iria vomitar também."

Aparentemente, esconder as provas no lixo da cozinha do escritório não foi muito inteligente. Ela deveria ter sabido que algumas embalagens de doces descartados e um pouco de chocolate no canto da boca é o suficiente para Jane descobrir. Desta vez, rolar os olhos provou não ter efeito para evitar que um sorriso de plena satisfação se espalhasse em seu rosto. É uma sensação tão agradável ter um vislumbre do 'velho' Jane, o homem que ele era antes que as coisas ficassem tão estranhas entre eles.

"Parece que as suas habilidades de observação não estejam tão enferrujadas assim." Ela diz, aproveitando a rara oportunidade, ultimamente, de provocá-lo.

"Elas estão altamente sensíveis quando é a seu respeito, são as suspeitas com quem eu tenho problemas." Seus lábios ainda estão curvados em um sorriso, mas seus olhos estão de repente cheios de seriedade.

Oh Deus, ele sabe. Ele sabe e ele espera que ela diga a ele em vez de deixar as coisas mais fáceis, apenas dizendo algo espirituoso sobre a sua iminente maternidade. Deveria ser fácil, três palavras são suficientes para ser honesta com ele. Eu. Estou. Grávida. Simples. No entanto, não é tão simples. Porque essas três palavras podem tornar as coisas entre eles ainda pior. Ou talvez melhor. Ela não tem certeza de que está pronta para descobrir qual delas será.

"Deixe-me te levar para casa." Ele oferece e ela está grata que, por enquanto, ele a deixa fugir com sua covardia.

Em troca, pela primeira vez, ela lhe entrega as chaves do carro sem argumentar.

"Tudo bem, você pode me levar. Mas de volta ao escritório. E depois que eu conversar com Van Pelt e o xerife."

E, novamente, provavelmente feliz que ela está razoável o suficiente para deixá-lo dirigir, ele deixa que as coisas sejam como ela quer.

Vinte minutos depois, eles estão no seu caminho de volta para Sacramento. Jane dirige em uma velocidade moderada (que ela agradece) e constantemente olha para ela para se certificar de que ela está bem (o que ela acha altamente irritante). Desta vez, Teresa não se sente a necessidade de preencher o silêncio entre eles com uma conversa insípida, ela realmente curte apenas sentar-se em sua poltrona e deixa sua mente viajar, sempre cauteloso para evitar pensar sobre o que Jane poderia saber ou não...

Quando eles chegam ao escritório, ele a oferece seu sofá para ela descansar. O gesto - comparável a uma criança que oferece seu brinquedo favorito a um companheiro - é tão comovente, que ela fica à beira de lágrimas com a sugestão. Hormônios estúpidos. Ela recusa, preferindo a solidão de seu escritório à companhia atenta de Jane.

Ele não a deixa entrar em seu escritório até prometer não mexer em nenhuma papelada por pelo menos uma hora, e beber uma xícara de chá de camomila. Ela olha a bebida fumegante, que ele coloca à frente dela, com algum ceticismo antes de ansiosamente tomar um gole. E depois um segundo. Este negócio não é ruim. Não, não é de todo ruim. Seu amor recém-descoberto por chá faz com que ela perceba o fato de que Jane não deixou seu escritório, mas em vez disso se estabelece em uma cadeira à frente dela, assim a surpreendendo quando de repente ele fala.

"Eu sei que você não gosta que eu faça perguntas pessoais, mas posso perguntar de qualquer maneira?"

Ela fica perplexa, então distraída.

"Você nunca pediu permissão, você normalmente só joga suas perguntas, não importa quão pessoal eles sejam."

Ele a contempla por um momento.

"Você está certa." Depois de mais um momento de reflexão, ele sabe o motivo de sua atípica delicadeza. "Acho que eu só queria me dar um tempo, porque eu não tenho certeza se eu realmente quero saber a resposta a essa pergunta específica. Mas posso perguntar afinal?"

Ela só balança a cabeça, com um nó na garganta porque sente que sabe o que ele está prestes a perguntar-lhe.

"De quanto tempo você está?"

Essa não é exatamente a pergunta que ela esperava. Mas ela não deveria estar surpresa, é apenas uma coisa normal de Jane pular perguntas que qualquer um faria já que ele sabe as respostas delas.

"Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que os outros não fazem idéia. Você nem mesmo ainda demonstra. Apenas uma pontinha na área da barriga que parece realmente uma graça em você." Ele diz a ela quando ela não responde sua pergunta imediatamente, obviamente apreciando seu embaraço depois do seu "elogio".

"Eu estou com apenas 14 semanas." Ela finalmente admite e ansiosamente o olha processar a informação.

"Ok". Ele diz visivelmente relaxado. "Então, você vai ficar com o bebê."

"Vou". Ela diz, apesar de ele fez uma declaração não uma pergunta.

"Bom".

"Bom?"

"Sim, bom. Você vai ser uma grande mãe." Um sorriso tranqüilizador enfeita seus lábios. "Não duvide de si mesma."

Eles apenas ficam ali sentados olhando um para o outro por um tempo, sem saber como reagir. Não é exatamente uma situação cotidiana que eles estão lidando. Teresa tem medo de dizer algo que poderia intencionalmente magoá-lo, de modo que ela mantêm sua boca fechada, esperando que eventualmente ele vai sair dali ou dizer a ela que está em sua mente.

Finalmente, ele limpa a garganta e ela prende a respiração.

"Acho que não precisa dizer, mas vou dizer assim mesmo. Vou estar lá pra você à hora que você quiser. Consultas médicas, massagear pés inchados, pintar as paredes do quarto do bebê - o que quiser e eu estarei lá. Ok?

Tudo o que ela pode fazer é responder com um aceno de cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior para lutar contra as lágrimas que se formam em seus olhos.

"E mesmo se você se recusar a aceitar a minha ajuda, eu quero estar lá para este bebê."

"Ok". Ela surpreende-se com a facilidade que ela lhe concede o seu desejo. Afinal, ela quer que seu filho tenha um pai e isso é tudo que importa agora.

"Tudo bem?" Ele indaga, obviamente confuso. "Sem brigas, sem desculpas, apenas ok?"

"Jane, eu quero que você seja parte da vida dele ou dela. Eu realmente quero."

"A gravidez te deixa mais suave." Ele observa com um sorriso, habilmente saindo da trajetória da borracha que ela lança na sua direção.

Ficando sério novamente, ele continua a conversa.

"Você percebe que ser parte da vida do bebê também significa que eu vou estar na sua vida, certo?"

"Olha, eu sei que as coisas entre nós não funcionaram exatamente bem..."

"Visto pelo meu desabafo cheio de animosidade hoje mais cedo." Ele solta.

"Mas eu não quero que isso fique estranho." Teresa continua, optando por ignorar sua interjeição. "Você acha que podemos tentar ser amigos e pais e fazer isso dar certo pelo nosso filho?"

"Amigos e pais?" Jane pergunta, estudando seu rosto intensamente. "É isso o que você quer?"

"Sim". Ela confirma, se sentindo desconfortável sob seu olhar interrogador.

"Ok, então vamos tentar desse jeito." Ele concorda com as suas condições, antes de proferir algumas palavras em voz baixa. "Para começar".

Jane murmurando coisas não identificáveis à deixa em alerta. Isso nunca é um bom sinal. Na verdade, certamente significa que ele está tramando algo.

"O que?"

"Nada, só limpando a garganta." Ele devolve, fingindo inocência. Teresa decide deixar passar esta. Se Jane está realmente tramando um plano de algum tipo, ele não iria dizer a ela de qualquer maneira. Ela vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando ela involuntariamente se ver envolvida nela.

Ele se levanta e caminha ao redor da mesa.

"Posso?" Ele pede, parando à sua frente e apontando para a barriga dela.

Isto a pega desprevenida. Ao sugerir uma paternidade comum, ela não levou em conta que Jane ficaria tão tocado com isso.

"Ehm... não há realmente nada para sentir aqui ainda, apenas a pontinha que é uma graça que você comentou antes."

"Não importa." Ele coloca a mão na barriga, sem esperar mais para que ela lhe dê permissão. Seu corpo fica tenso sob o seu toque quando ele suavemente desliza a mão pela sua pele macia coberta pela blusa, o tempo todo com um sorriso orgulhoso e feliz no rosto. Ele está muito próximo a ela e ela sabe que vai estar em problemas, se ele pretender fazer isso diariamente. Ele finalmente retira sua mão e a dela própria toma o seu lugar.

Ele começa a caminhar até a porta, mas há uma coisa que ela precisa perguntar a ele antes que ele parta.

"Jane?" Ela espera ele se virar. "Como você tem tanta certeza de que é o pai?"

"Eu confio em você o suficiente para ter a certeza de que você não manteria um relacionamento sexual com dois homens ao mesmo tempo." Ela não sabe o que responder às suas palavras ou o seu olhar adorável, de modo que ela permanece em silêncio, apenas seu coração batendo tão alto que ela tem medo de ele pudesse ouvi-lo por toda a sala.

"Descanse um pouco." Ele termina o silêncio entre eles. "Eu vou distrair os outros quando voltarem."

Ele está fora do escritório antes que ela pudesse agradecer-lhe por cuidar dela. Ela bebe o resto do seu agora chá frio e tenta descobrir se a temida conversa com Jane poderia ter sido melhor. Depois de um tempo ela decide dar uma pausa aos seus velozes pensamentos e trabalhar na papelada. Jane não aparece outra vez antes dela ir para casa. Ela se sente um pouco decepcionada quando ele também não está em seu sofá ou em qualquer outro lugar próximo quando ela sai do seu escritório, mas não sabe exatamente o por quê. Eles estabeleceram os princípios e não é que ela espere que ele esteja lá para ela vinte e quatro horas sete dias por semanas agora. Mas ainda assim...

"Van Pelt, onde está Jane?"

"Ele saiu para dar uma volta, disse que precisa pensar sobre algumas coisas e que andar ajuda a clarear seus pensamentos." Van Pelt explica. "Você está indo para casa? Espero que você se sinta melhor amanhã."

"Obrigada." Teresa distraidamente responde já em seu caminho até o elevador. Jane precisa pensar? Aparentemente, ela não é a única que está perplexa com a situação.

Ela dirige até em casa, apenas fazendo uma curta parada para comprar chá de camomila, e deita no sofá de sua sala para tirar um cochilo. Perto da hora do jantar ela acorda, mas ainda está tão cansada, que ela brinca com a idéia de ir cedo para a cama sem jantar. Não, ela realmente deveria comer alguma coisa. Se não fosse por ela, pelo menos pelo bebê. Ela só verifica o conteúdo da sua geladeira em vão para tentar descobrir se algum alimento desperta seu interesse, quando ouve uma batida na sua porta.

Não esperando ninguém, curiosamente ela abre a porta.

"Jane?"

"Posso entrar?" Ele pergunta, carregando um grande saco de papel para sua cozinha. "Você não planeja pular o jantar, não é?"

Perplexa, ela fecha a porta e se junta a ele em sua cozinha.

"O que você trouxe?"

"Eu trouxe um frango delicioso."

"Ugh!" Ao simples pensamento de carne de frango ela fica pálida, em seguida seu rosto assume uma doente cor esverdeada.

"Desculpe. Eu sei que você não gosta de frango estes dias, eu estou só brincando". Ele rapidamente esvazia o saco e coloca as coisas sobre a mesa. "Veja, sem galinha. Totalmente livre de frango."

Quando o rosto de Teresa volta para um estado mais rosado, ele se atreve a fazer sugestões para o jantar.

"Que tal porco? Com legumes e arroz?"

"Acho que poderia experimentar a carne de porco e o arroz, eu não estou tão certa sobre os legumes." Ela responde, depois de não detectar sintomas de uma incipiente náusea.

Jane insiste em cozinhar sozinho enquanto ela descansa no sofá e, estando ainda muito fraca e cansada, ela desiste. Parece bom ter alguém para cozinhar para ela, não acontece há muito tempo. E a última vez que alguém fez isso por ela, a comida ficou horrível. A julgar pelo cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha, habilidades de Jane na cozinha são bons. Ela está realmente com um pouco de fome na hora que jantar fica pronto.

Eles comem em um silêncio confortável, além de Jane que, ocasionalmente, elogia os legumes que ela exclui de sua refeição.

"Quando você soube que estava grávida?" Ela pergunta quando termina e ele começa a comer as verduras que tinham ficado no prato dela.

"Eu soube com certeza hoje quando você me deixou dirigir, eu tinha uma forte suspeita quando você vomitou e eu fiquei inicialmente irritado quando você mudou seu café de toda manhã para leite com chocolate".

"Nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu só não gostei do sabor do café esta manhã."

"Bem, vamos esperar que nosso filho herde a minha sagacidade." Ele brinca com ela.

"Nossa, eu espero que não. Eu não tenho certeza que posso agüentar dois da sua espécie."

"Eu acho que você acabou de perder sua chance de ter pudim de chocolate de sobremesa."

Claro que ele não tem coragem de recusar sobremesa para ela, ela não precisa nem implorar. Ele começa a limpar a mesa, enquanto ela ainda come colheradas do seu pudim, silenciando seus protestos, quando ela insiste em fazer ela mesma mais tarde. Quando ele termina de colocar os pratos na máquina de lavar e anda até ela, ela está dormindo, a mão dela ainda segurando a colher.

"Sou uma companhia tão chata assim?" Ele suavemente sussurra em seu ouvido.

"Desculpe. É que estou sempre cansada ultimamente." Ela murmura, sem sequer levantar a cabeça da mesa.

"Eu vou ir embora agora para que você possa ir para a cama."

Ela estica seu corpo e se levanta para levá-lo até a porta.

"Alguma idéia sobre o que possa ser seu desejo para o jantar de amanhã?" Ele pergunta quando estão à porta.

"Jane, você não precisa..."

"Sim, preciso sim. É minha tarefa como amigo e pai me certificar de que você e o garoto estão bem providos." Ele leva um dedo até os lábios dela - não para silenciá-la, como ela suspeitou de primeira, mas para remover um restinho de pudim de chocolate neles.

"Oh, a propósito..." Ele diz, lambendo a sobremesa do seu dedo. "Essa coisa não é ruim. Enfim, quando voltei ao escritório esta tarde, Cho e Rigsby estavam discutindo, se você fez ou não fez um implante de silicone e Van Pelt tentava de tudo fingir que não estava os ouvindo."

"Ah, certo." Teresa bufa com a idéia de seus dois colegas estarem discutindo as características de seu corpo.

"É verdade. A maioria dos homens não irá reconhecer a sua barriga grávida dia a dia, os peitos cada vez maiores é outra questão. Se você conhecer um homem hetero que alega que não é fascinado por peitos, você sabe que um homem que está mentindo."

"Primeiro de tudo, meus peitos estão pouco maiores do que antes da gravidez." Ela descarta a sua declaração, seu rosto, inevitavelmente, uma variação profunda de rosa.

"Grande o suficiente para chamar atenção de Cho e Rigsby." Ele afirma, um enorme sorriso escondido em algum lugar atrás da superfície de sua expressão séria, pronta para ser exposta a qualquer segundo.

"E em segundo lugar, Cho e Rigsby não discutiram isso. Você inventou isso para me deixar insegura o suficiente para eu anunciar minha gravidez mais cedo do que mais tarde."

"Funcionou?"

"Talvez."

"Você deveria dizer a eles. Não só porque você trabalha com eles, mas porque os amigos deveriam saber coisas desse tipo sobre outro amigo."

Faz sentido. Eles são mais do que colegas de trabalho para ela.

"Eu vou contar. Logo."

"Boa noite, Teresa." Para sua surpresa, ele lhe dá um beijo no rosto e em seguida, se abaixa até estar no nível dos seus olhos com o estômago dela. "Boa noite, neném."

Se endireita, pisca para ela e caminha levemente na direção da escada, assobiando "Maybe Baby" o caminho todo até lá embaixo.

Ela ainda está maravilhada com o comportamento dele quando ele está muito longe. Não é realmente uma surpresa que ele está se adaptando à nova situação de vida deles muito rápido, muito mais rápido do que ela é capaz. A intensidade da sua devoção e a extensão do seu interesse na vida dela são embora inesperados. Ela não está realmente certa se ela consegue lidar com seu entusiástico comportamento de proteção a longo prazo, mas agora é tranqüilizador saber que ele estará ao seu lado durante esta aventura incrível e assustadora.

Ele vai ser inevitavelmente parte de seu futuro agora, para sempre. Como o pai de seu filho e se ela tiver sorte também como seu amigo. E isso é tudo o que ela quer que ele seja, não é?

XxTBCxX


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 Confissões

**Um em um Milhão**

_Uma tradução de Ligya F.N. do original de Conny_

_Tradução devidamente autorizada pela autora_

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Confissões**

Hoje é o dia, Teresa decide enquanto seca o cabelo.

De repente, ela se sente preparada para deixar o mundo saber que ela vai ser mãe em um pouco mais de 6 meses. Até agora, não teve nenhum desejo de compartilhar as notícias com outras pessoas além de Jane e seus irmãos, mas hoje a sua opinião sobre o assunto é diferente.

Talvez seja porque pela primeira vez em semanas que ela não tem o desejo de censura ao escovar os dentes. Ou é porque ela, ao invés de palidez, descobre alguns dos famosos brilhos de gravidez quando se olha no espelho, algo que até agora suspeitava ser um conto da carochinha desde que a gravidez a fez parecer mais doente do que radiante.

Outra razão, provavelmente mais válida, por sua decisão é o fato de que sua condição se torna mais evidente a cada dia. Por algum tempo, já que ela tem dificuldade para abotoar sua calça. Hoje, quando ela finalmente consegue, o botão escapa. Um pino de segurança não é uma solução durável, ela realmente precisa ir às compras de roupas de gestantes após o trabalho.

Mas a primeira tarefa do dia é o de informar sua equipe e Minelli sobre sua gravidez. Jane ficará emocionado e, finalmente, ela não terá que ouvir mais suas ameaças para dizer a eles já que ela é muito covarde.

Ela chega no escritório na hora certa. Ultimamente ela nunca chega lá mais cedo do que o necessário, é precioso cada minuto que ela pode passar dormindo. Os outros já estão lá, bebendo café ou chá e conversando. Eles ainda estão alheios a presença dela, então ela leva algum tempo os observando à distância.

Jane é o centro das atenções, não há surpresa nisso. Ele está completamente em seu elemento enquanto entretêm os outros com algum tipo de truque de mágica que aparentemente envolve a xícara de café de Rigsby, uma colher e um monte de dramatização da parte de Jane.

Seus cabelos estavam despenteados e suas roupas amassadas, as mesmas que ele usou ontem, lhe dizendo que ele dirigiu diretamente ao escritório para passar a noite ao sair de apartamento dela após o jantar. Ela se sente um pouco culpada por não deixá-lo dormir no sofá, como ele queria. Mas, novamente, estabelecer limites no arranjo deles é importante. Em primeiro lugar é o seu sofá e próximo a cama dela e ela se lembra muito bem como essa combinação deu certo da última vez.

Não, a rotina de amigos pré-definidos e de pais é o melhor caminho a percorrer. As mudanças em sua vida já são esmagadoras, por isso não há necessidade de tornar as coisas ainda mais complicadas por turbulências emocionais. Se apenas Jane não colocar sua força de vontade a teste o tempo todo cuidando dela tão abnegadamente e sendo incapaz de manter suas mãos fora de seu estômago, sempre que estão sozinhos. Ou por parecer tão lindo com os cabelos despenteados.

Felizmente gargalhadas interrompem sua linha de pensamentos antes que ela possa analisar sua relação (ou a maneira fascinante como alguns cachos indisciplinados caiam nos olhos dele) ainda mais.

O truque de Jane parece ser um sucesso completo, vendo quão espantados estão os olhares dos outros três diante dele e pedir-lhe para revelar o segredo. Rigsby vai ainda mais longe olhando os bolsos do casaco de Jane a procura de coisas escondidas. Observando os quatro divertindo juntos, ela sente uma pontada de arrependimento que logo ela não será mais uma parte da equipe. Claro, ela ainda pode os ver fora do trabalho, mas ela sabe que vai sentir falta de trabalhar com eles. Todos eles.

Existe Cho, seu patologicamente honesto companheiro de confiança desde o dia em que ela foi promovida a chefe de sua unidade. Suas primeiras palavras para ela, entregue com uma expressão impassível e acompanhado por um aperto de mão firme, foram: "Eu espero que você seja mais fácil de trabalhar do que o último chefe." Ela gostou dele instantaneamente.

Rigsby a lembra do seu irmão mais novo, sempre pronto a devolver uma palhaçada e nunca sem comer alguma coisa ao seu alcance. Ela sabe que ainda há mais nele do que ser só engraçado. Ele é um policial bom e astuto e sempre tem par de algemas ou sua opinião honesta acessível a ela, seja lá o que a situação exigir.

Van Pelt provou ser muito mais forte do que inicialmente pensava Teresa e se tornou um membro valioso na equipe. Ela é inteligente e seu entusiasmo pelo trabalho é contagiante. E ela é compassiva. Teresa sabe que a maioria dos líderes olha com desagrado esse traço de caráter como se estivesse a impedindo, mas ela acha que Van Pelt faz um bom trabalho equilibrando compaixão e profissionalismo. Ela precisa dizer isso a ela antes de sair para nunca deixar que outro chefe persuadi-la a descartar essa habilidade.

Bem, e então existe Jane. Ela irá vê-lo mais que a maioria deles depois que o bebê nascer. Como um colega, ele é irritante e orgulhoso que subverter a autoridade dela diariamente. E ainda assim, ela vai sentir falta da sua dinâmica de trabalho, seus métodos não convencionais e tão incrivelmente eficazes de resolver os crimes.

Levantando os olhos, ela observa Jane sorrindo para ela, aparentemente esquecido dos outros falando com ele. Ela tem quase certeza que ele sabe exatamente no que ela está pensando.

"Bom dia, gente!" Ela chama, deixando seu esconderijo para juntar os amigos.

"Jane acabou de colocar leite no café Rigsby sem ter leite na mão." Van Pelt anuncia após a saudação da manhã em geral.

"Sim, e ele se recusa a nos dizer como ele fez isso." Rigsby acrescenta fazendo beicinho.

"Eu tenho que respeitar o código de honra dos magicos e eu guardo bem os meus segredos." Jane declara, fazendo com que todos, incluindo Teresa, que nem sequer realmente observar o truque e não está interessada em saber como ele funciona, rolar seus olhos exasperados.

Teresa decide continuar com seus planos para esta manhã antes de perder a coragem

"Certo, David Copperfield. Já que aparentemente não têm nada mais a dizer, você não se importa se eu roubar os holofotes de você por um minuto, certo?" Ela olha para ele com atenção, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, esperando que ele entenda o que ela está prestes a fazer.

E ele faz, o seu largo sorriso não deixa nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

"O palco é todo seu, minha querida."

"Tenho de anunciar alguma coisa." Ela começa, se sentindo ligeiramente nervosa quando ela vê a mesma expressão curiosa em três dos rostos dos seus colegas. Jane é a única pessoa que está se divertindo com a situação. É provavelmente melhor não olhar para ele quando ela quiser acabar com isso.

"Eu estarei em licença maternidade por um tempo e depois eu provavelmente não serei capaz de voltar a este departamento."

Seu anúncio é recebido com um atordoante silêncio, a fazendo se sentir insegura, como se estivesse de volta a escola e tinha que ler um papel a frente de toda a classe.

Será que ela realmente precisa soletrar para eles para obter uma reação mais volúvel? E talvez um visual seja útil para ilustrar as suas palavras. Abrindo sua jaqueta para revelar a sua barriga grávida, ela lhes diz:

"Estou grávida".

Novamente ela se reuniu com o silêncio, desta vez acompanhado por olhares incrédulos e bocas largamente abertas. Rigsby, até mesmo pára de mastigar a comida que estava comendo.

"Com um bebê?" Rigsby deixa escapar depois de uma meia eternidade, sendo o primeiro para encontrar sua língua.

Uma risada escapa da boca de Teresa.

"Não, com um elefante de três cabeças. Claro que com um bebê."

"Eu nem sabia que você está namorando ninguém". Rigsby resmunga, mas é imediatamente silenciado pelo cotovelo Van Pelt.

Antes que Teresa pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os braços de Grace se enrolaram em torno dela.

"Uau! Parabéns! Isso é maravilhoso!" Então, ela se afasta um pouco para estudar o rosto de Teresa. "É maravilhoso, não é?"

"É." Teresa confirma com um sorriso largo, sentindo-se feliz pela alegria da mulher mais jovem.

Em seguida na fila para felicitá-la é Cho.

"Nunca pensei em você como uma mãe antes, mas eu tenho certeza que você irá dominar o papel facilmente." Vindo de Cho, isso significa muito para ela. Ele a abraça e ela também sente dificuldades em não chorar.

A visão do rosto sorridente de Jane a frente dela a impede de se tornar um soluçante amontoado de hormônios. Os braços deles estão abertos, a convidando para um abraço. Ele realmente não tem motivos para abraçá-la, vendo que ele já sabe da sua gravidez por umas duas semanas agora, mas ela lhe dá um já que eles têm público.

Ele lhe dá um abraço apertado, mais apertado do que os outros. E muito mais longo também.

"Estou contente que finalmente você contou,estou orgulhoso de você." Ele sussurra em seu ouvido. "Talvez você deva acrescentar quem a engravidou."

Quando ele finalmente a solta, ela está nervosa por causa de suas palavras e talvez a proximidade de seu corpo com o dela seja em parte a culpa também.

Rigsby parece um pouco inseguro em como reagir à notícia, e talvez também devido as bochechas vermelhas dela. Mas, seguindo o exemplo de colegas, ele lhe dá um abraço rápido e desajeitado.

"Boa sorte com o ser estranho não ter você por aqui."

"Sim". Os outros exclamaram e uma onda de tristeza se derrama sobre todos.

"Gente, eu não vou sair imediatamente. Não há necessidade de já ficarem todos sentimentais." Teresa lhe diz com um sorriso forçado para levantar o ânimo de todos novamente.

"Você precisa vir nos visitar. Com o bebê." Pede Van Pelt. "Você já sabe se vai ter um menino ou uma menina? Não? Bem, se você tiver uma menina...Meu primo acabou de ter uma menina, tenho certeza que você pode ficar algumas roupas fofinhas dela quando ela crescer."

"Eu vou aceitar essa oferta."

"Podemos fazer um chá de bebê! Você tem que fazer uma lista de coisas que você precisa!" Van Pelt está realmente em êxtase. Teresa esperava que ela ficasse entusiasmada com a notícia, mas ela não estava preparada para tudo isso. É muito doce na verdade.

"Conte-me comigo. Mas eu não vou usar nenhum chapéu estúpido". Observou Cho.

"Não se usa chapéus em chás de bebê." Grace o tranqüiliza.

"Sim, conte comigo também". Rigsby diz a Van Pelt, obviamente mais para a finalidade de mostrar o seu apoio a qualquer das idéias dela, do que de excitação pelo evento.

"Minelli já sabe?" Jane, que estava suspeitamente em silêncio depois de abraçá-la, indaga.

"Minelli sabe o quê?" Todo mundo estremece assustados com a voz profunda de seu supervisor.

"Ehm, senhor, eu acho que é melhor discutirmos este assunto no seu escritório." Teresa diz a seu chefe.

Minelli olha pra Jane, do outro lado da sala, que em defesa levanta as mãos, e então começa a caminhar na direção de seu escritório.

"Boa sorte". Jane sussurra e rapidamente aperta a mão dela quando Teresa passa por ele, e ela fica grata pela demonstração de simpatia.

"O estupidez Jane fez desta vez?" Minelli pergunta logo depois ela fecha a porta.

Por um momento, ela está sem palavras. Quando Minelli se vira para ela com um olhar impaciente, ela consegue deixar escapar que está grávida, secretamente se perguntando, se ela ficar grávida apesar do uso de preservativos, seja uma forma de estupidez aos olhos de Minelli.

"Bem, acho que Jane não pode ser responsabilizado por isso, hein?" Felizmente Minelli virou as costas para ela de novo, então ele não pode vê-la corar. E ela está aliviada que ele a impede de responder com um aceno de sua mão quando ele se senta atrás de sua mesa.

"Então, grávida. Eu realmente jamais esperei ouvir isso de você de todas as pessoas." Ele afirma, fazendo-a sentir como uma adolescente grávida diante do pai decepcionado.

"Sinto muito, senhor." Nervosamente remexendo as mãos, ela espera que ela possa sair do escritório dele em breve e voltar para seus colegas mais favoráveis lá fora.

"Nah, não sinta. Tenho certeza que você vai ser um sucesso com seu bebê tanto como no seu trabalho. Eu só não quero ver o seu talento ser desperdiçado. Você não tem planos de se tornar uma dona de casa agora, não é? Passar o dia limpando casa e trocando fraldas? "

"Não, senhor." Ela rapidamente o tranqüiliza.

"Não, claro que não. Quais são seus planos? Profissionalmente, quero dizer."

"Bem, eu quero ficar no cargo máximo de tempo possível, e então tirar um tempo de folga e depois de alguns meses, eu espero que possa voltar a trabalhar no CBI. Não como uma agente sênior, claro ..."

"Não, claro que não." Embora ela saiba que não é possível manter sua posição atual, ela ainda se sente decepcionada quando Minelli concorda tão rápido. "Você gostaria do meu trabalho então?"

Essa é uma mudança de eventos que ela não previa, não importa quantas vezes ela simulou essa conversa na sua cabeça.

"Como?"

"Eu sei, parece um pouco chato ficar sentado no escritório na maior parte do tempo, mas você teria o direito de ir a campo também, se é isso que você quer. Quanto a mim, eu mal uso do privilégio. Eu me bronzeio muito fácil. O que você acha? "

"Eu me sinto honrada, senhor, sinto mesmo. Mas eu acho que não quero trabalhar em tempo integral quando a criança é tão pequena."

"Eu não trabalho em tempo integral, de modo que o trabalho é perfeito para você."

"Sim, você trabalha." Ela insiste, intrigado com o comportamento Minelli.

"Oficialmente, sim. Mas realmente trabalhando, não. Você vai aprender que quanto mais você sobe na cadeia alimentar, menos que você tem o que fazer, porque você tem outros que fazem isso por você. Quando eu recomendo você como minha sucessora, eu posso ficar com a minha consciência tranquila em recomendar também em transformar a minha posição em meio período. Eles não terão a oportunidade que lhes permita reduzir custos de pessoal. Você irá pensar sobre isso?"

"Definitivamente, senhor. Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Pense nisso e depois aceite a oferta, que será o suficiente. E deixe-me saber quando exatamente você quer voltar ao trabalho e quantas horas pretende trabalhar, para que eu possa planejar a minha saída."

Minelli se levanta para lhe cumprimentar mas Teresa coloca seus braços em torno do homem atordoado. Ela normalmente não é ansiosa para dar início a um abraço, mas uma situação como esta pede um abraço.

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Ehm, de nada." Ele diz a ela quando ela finalmente o solta. "A propósito, você acha que Cho está pronto para se tornar agente sênior?"

"Absolutamente." Não há nenhuma dúvida em sua mente sobre isso.

"Boa. É tudo por enquanto."

Ela já está na porta quando ele a chama de volta.

"Eu não quero que o escritório fique todo embasbacado e se envolva em intermináveis conversas sobre bebês e nomes do bebês e roupas de bebsê e todas as outras coisas de bebês. E uma vez que, sua descendência nasça e você venha aqui para visitar, não quero amamentação pública em qualquer momento enquanto eu esteja aqui. " Ele a instrui, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios traindo suas palavras duras.

"Entendido, senhor."

"Lisbon?"

"Sim?"

"Se você precisar de um avô substituto ..." Ela sempre soube que Minelli é duro por fora, mas um doce no coração.

"Eu sei onde encontrar o melhor da cidade". Ela diz a ele com um sorriso e pisca para ele antes de sair de seu escritório.

Ela se surpreende ao encontrar Jane encostado à parede e, obviamente esperando por ela.

"Como foi?"

"Muito bom, na verdade."

"Se importa em dividir?"

"Ele praticamente me pediu para ficar com seu cargo quando eu voltar ao trabalho. Eu nunca ouvi falar de supervisores de meio período, mas eu não tenho dúvida que ele vai conseguir criar um como esse para mim."

"Huh." Seu sorriso hesita um pouco, apenas perceptível para quem o conhece bem.

"O quê?"

"Você ainda vai ser minha chefe então. Minha super-chefe mesmo?"

"É. Isso te incomoda?"

"Eu só esperava ..." Ele começa, olhando para baixo quando ela o faz ir adiante. "Deixa pra lá. Você vai ficar com o escritório dele?" Ele pergunta, de repente parecendo muito alegre novamente.

"Acho que sim. Porquê?"

"Ele tem um sofá ótimo lá dentro. Você vai me cochilar dentro do seu escritório novo? Ou, melhor: Você vai deixar eu e o bebê cochilar no sofá? Quando você for supervisora, não há nada que nos impeça de levá-lo para trabalhar com a gente. "

Típico. Planejando deixá-la trabalhando enquanto ele e o bebê relaxam.

"E o que exatamente você pretende fazer com ela quando precisarmos ir a campo?"

"Meh, não ser como uma estraga-prazeres. Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa."

Do outro lado da sala, ela assiste a outra conversa, provavelmente ainda sobre a notícia que ela deu a eles mais cedo.

"Eles levaram tudo muito bem, não é?" Ela pergunta a Jane com a cabeça na direção de seus amigos.

"Eu disse que eles levariam. Grace está na lua. Segundo ela, os bebês são a melhor coisa do mundo. Se ela tivesse lã e agulhas de tricô em sua mesa, ela estaria ocupada fazendo uma roupa inteira para o bebê agora mesmo. Cho contou histórias sobre a casa na árvore que ele construiu recentemente com seus sobrinhos. Estou te dizendo, ele é o babysitter ideal "

Esse lado de Cho é novo para ela.

"Quem teria pensado."

"Rigsby está um pouco assustado com essa conversa e, especialmente com o entusiasmo de Grace com bebês. Precisamos de confiar o pequeno Patrick ou a pequena Teresa em suas mãos em algum ponto para ajudá-lo a superar sua fobia de bebês." A imagem mental de um Rigsby assustado com um bebê nos braços a faz rir.

"Estou muito aliviada agora que tudo foi dito." Ela confessa a ele, ficando séria de novo.

"Não tão rápido, você não terminou ainda. Você não anunciou minha paternidade ainda."

De jeito nenhum que isso faça parte dos seus planos para hoje.

"Você não acha que eles ficaram surpresos o suficiente para um dia?"

"Isso é uma desculpa mesquinha. Você só está com vergonha de dizer a eles que dormiu comigo."

"Não estou." Ele olha fixamente para ela e ela sente seu rosto começa a queimar. "Eu não estou." Ela repete com firmeza, embora ela fique com vergonha com o pensamento de mencionar sua vida amorosa com os outros.

"Se você acha que é tão fácil, porque você não diz a eles?" Ela o desafiou na tentativa de distraí-lo.

"Ok". Maldição. Ela deveria saber que isso voltaria pra ela.

"Não, espere!" Ela agarra o braço dele antes que ele saísse dali. "Eu vou dizer a eles, mas ainda não. Vamos manter como nosso segredo mais um pouco."

"Querendo que você ficou grávida por alguém que eles não conhecem?"

"Pare com isso, não é justo. Estou ansiosa por esse bebê específico e eu não gostaria de mudar nada sobre ele."

"Estou feliz que você se sinta assim." Ele diz a ela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos e fazendo-a sentir toda quente e confusa por dentro. "Porque eu ficaria louco se tivesse este bebê específico com outro alguém."

Como é que uma mulher deveria reagir a uma confissão como essa? Ela deveria ficar feliz? Irritada? Ela realmente não sabe como responder a isso. E talvez ele só quisesse que ela soubesse e não esperava que ela dissesse nada, então ele continua a falar depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. "Entretanto, eu ficaria muito mais feliz se você me deixasse oficialmente ser o pai."

"Eu quero que você seja. Realmente, eu quero." É a verdade e ela espera que ele acredite nela. "Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para superar a minha recusa em espalhar minha vida privada em público, por favor."

Ele contempla isso por um tempo antes de ceder.

"Ok, eu confio em você. Apenas certifique-se de lhes dizer antes do bebê nascer. Contrário vou ser forçado a colocar a certidão de nascimento no quadro de avisos junto à entrada principal ".

"Ooh, agora estou com medo".

"Você não quer que todas as pessoas neste prédio descubram que o seu nome do meio é Bluebell, não é?"

Ela treme à menção do nome odiado, achando muito irritante que Jane realmente saiba tudo. Já que ela falha em ter uma réplica inteligente, ela o vê desaparecer no escritório Minelli, se perguntando o que ele vai fazer agora.

Levar a culpa por engravidar uma das melhores agentes Minelli? Nah, dificilmente. Conhecendo Jane, ele provavelmente vai deixar Minelli irritado até permiti-lo cochilar no sofá.

**Xx TO BE CONTINUED... xX**

**N/T**: Sorry! Estou tão atarefada que nem só uma tradução não consigo manter atualizada.

Dani, sorry não te mandar pra betar. Mas resolvi postar assim mesmo.

Agradecimentos a todo mundo que leu no fanfiction, em principal a Pamela e Dani. E também agradecimentos especiais aos meus queridos da comunidade Jisbon do Orkut: Felipe, Brenda, Marcela, Carolina, Bruna, Ana Paula, Tammy, Creepie, Mariana, Bia e Família Lima (que chique, uma família inteira como leitores! Hhauhahuauhahua).


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 Quatro Garfadas

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – Quatro garfadas**

Teresa se aquieta no seu sofá com um container de sorvete no colo, esperando uma agradável noite tranqüila pela frente. _Sem_ Jane, pelo menos.

Ela se sente tão superprotegida na maior parte do tempo que algum sozinha é uma mudança bem-vinda. Então, bem-vinda, já que esta noite ela está determinada a se permitir o luxo de fazer o que ela quer fazer e comer o que ela quer comer. Portanto, ela trocou de legumes para frutas. Provavelmente não há muitas frutas reais em seu sorvete, mas hoje ela não se importa.

No trabalho, ela tem Van Pelt lhe perguntando como ela sente de hora em hora, Cho pedindo para suspeitos serem menos rudes considerando seu estado físico e Rigsby se recusar a deixar que ela algeme, ir a campo sozinha. Sempre que ela lhe pede para eles pararem, eles acenam e prometem deixá-la apenas fazer seu trabalho, apenas para se comportarem exatamente do mesmo jeito na próxima vez. Ela está tocada pela preocupação, mas é apenas um pouco demais às vezes.

E depois há Jane. Ultimamente parece que ela passa 99,9% do seu tempo com ele. Não, não é bem assim. Ele, na verdade, está por perto na maior parte do tempo. No trabalho ou em seu apartamento, cozinhando para ela e fazendo um milhão de outras coisas para tornar sua vida mais fácil. Ele a acompanha nas consultas do seu médico e quando ela está fazendo compras para o bebê ou mantimentos. O único tempo só para si mesma que ela tem é a noite (e que dificilmente conta já que ela dorme em seguida), e quando ela tem que ir ao banheiro. Embora, mesmo no banheiro, ele, ocasionalmente, está ao seu lado segurando seu cabelo longe de seu rosto quando ela tem que vomitar.

Ela não está se queixando de que ele se importa, é ótimo que ele já esteja lá para ela antes que ela dá à luz seu bebê. Ele é uma companhia divertida e um ótimo massagista de pés e ele a ajuda a comer coisas saudáveis. Às vezes ela se pega pensando que ela tem sorte por ter o escolhido como pai de seu filho. Bem, não exatamente o escolheu já que a gravidez não foi planejada, mas ainda assim...

E o fato de que às vezes ela precise ficar sozinha, é que Jane tem dificuldade para compreender. Ela deu-lhe sugestões sutis algumas vezes, mas sem sucesso. Ela sempre foi bastante solitária, gostando mais em passar seu tempo sozinho do que buscando companhia. É um enorme passo para que ela permitir que Jane passe tanto tempo com ela em tudo. Ele, porém, parece pensar que ela estar grávida dele lhe confere o direito de compartilhar cada aspecto de sua vida.

Às vezes, ela o pega analisando seu comportamento, pressentindo que ele espera que ela mude de idéia sobre ter um relacionamento com ele. Ele mencionou mais de uma vez o que ele quer, nunca diretamente, mas claro o suficiente para ela entender. Até agora, sua resposta a seus avanços é fingir ignorância. Talvez o plano dele é estar por perto sempre, então ela sentirá falta dele o suficiente quando ele não dar-lhes uma segunda chance.

Para ser honesta, Teresa ocasionalmente contempla essa possibilidade. Não é um desejo não razoável que Jane tem. Os motivos que ela deu-lhe para acabar seu caso dificilmente se aplica já que eles estão tendo um bebê juntos estarão ligados um ao outro de qualquer maneira. Ainda há razões que ela não lhe disse, razões que ela não é mesmo capaz de colocar em palavras como se fossem mais simples intuições que qualquer outra coisa. É que mesmo intangíveis, o conflituoso sentimento de medo que agora a impede de desfrutar plenamente em passar tempo com Jane.

Ela quer superar seus medos, para o bem de seu bebê e para si mesma, mas é um processo lento e ela precisa de mais tempo. Um tempo sozinha, para ser precisa.

Então, hoje ela subornou (ou melhor, ordenou) Cho e Rigsby que saíssem com Jane para uma noite de meninos na cidade. Ela se sente um pouco mal por ser tão subserviente, mas ela prefere isso entrar em uma luta com Jane, que ela tem certeza que inevitavelmente aconteceria que ela disse a ele para deixá-la sozinha por um tempo.

Satisfeita com essa solução, ela abre o container para saciar-se. Ela carrega uma colher com a delicia gelada e, então lentamente lambe o sorvete para fora. Seu paladar saborear o deleite inesperado depois de semanas de abstinência e ela geme de prazer. Assim como ela gosta de segunda colherada daquela delicia celestial, há uma batida na sua porta.

Cautelosamente ela se levanta, segurando o recipiente de sorvete firmemente como se ela estivesse com medo que alguém poderia tirar dela. Bem, se a pessoa que bateu é quem ela pensa que é, não é absurdo esse pensamento. Não pode ser ele, pode?

"Jane?" Pode. "Você não deveria estar com Cho e Rigsby hoje à noite?"

"Eu estava, mas eles estão indo para um clube de strip agora e eu não estou com humor para isso. O jantar foi agradável e eu pensei em lhe trazer alguma comida do restaurante, em vez de aborrecê-la com comida caseira todas noite. É muito boa". Ele passa por ela para a cozinha e tira várias caixas com alimentos. "Você não agüenta frango ainda? Porque você tem que experimentar este frango ensopado, é celestial". Ela faz uma cara. "Não se preocupe, se você não quiser, eu vou comê-lo."

Ela o observa, se movendo em torno dos seus gabinetes como se ele estivesse em casa ali, balbuciando sobre comida. Ela deveria estar brava com ele para arruinar sua noite livre, mas ela não consegue. É adorável demais quão animado ele está sobre ensopado de frango. E, como ela poderia chutar um cara do seu apartamento, que prefere a companhia de uma mulher grávida, em vez de sair para admirar garotas magricelas e nuas?

Ela suspira e coloca o sorvete de volta na geladeira, determinada a ter uma conversa séria sobre privacidade e o tempo sozinho com ele em breve, mas deixa o assunto pra lá esta noite.

A comida é saborosa e muito mais nutritiva do que sorvete, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, mas ela acha difícil comer muito daquilo. Definitivamente, ela empurra seu prato.

"Você não pode já ter ficado cheia. Aqui, coma algumas ervilhas, elas são boas para você".

"Eu não posso. Eu quero sorvete." Ela fala como se tivesse quatro anos de idade.

"Vamos fazer um acordo." Ele sugere com um sorriso. "Quatro garfadas de ervilhas e você pode ter um pouco de sorvete de sobremesa."

"É assim que você quer criar seu filho? Chantagem?" Ela pergunta, olhando-o de mau humor.

"Eu não tenho certeza ainda. Eu tenho que testar se funciona com a mãe dele primeiro. Funciona?"

A contragosto, ela pega o garfo, ignorando o sorriso triunfante no rosto. O desejo por sorvete é forte demais para perder tempo discutindo sobre as ervilhas.

"Se eu não cuidasse de você, você poderia ficar apenas com chocolate e sorvete, hein?" Ele não parece censurá-la, parecendo um pouco terno e amoroso como quando a irrita com um truque adorável. "Talvez eu devesse mudar para cá para ficar de olho em você."

Quase largando o garfo, ela o encara. A expressão em seu rosto indica que ele está só meio que brincando. Na verdade, ele se parece com alguém que esconde algo muito sério por trás de uma piada, por medo de ser rejeitado.

"Jane ..."

"Patrick". Ele a corrige sorrindo.

"O quê?"

"Eu não me importo que você continue me chamando de 'Jane' depois que dormiu comigo. Ou enquanto dormia comigo." Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e ela cora em resposta. "Mas nós estamos tendo um filho juntos. Se isso não nos coloca em uma base de falar o primeiro nome, então eu não sei o que fazer."

"Patrick". Ela diz, testando a palavra estranha na sua língua. "Eu sei que você está preocupado com meu bem-estar e, mais ainda com o do bebê, mas viver comigo não é uma opção."

"Por que não?"

"Eu preciso de algum tempo sozinha às vezes."

"Você não terá muito tempo para si mesma quando o bebê nascer."

"Exatamente, é por isso que eu preciso agora. Você já está muito aqui e está tudo bem, mas você não pode estar aqui o tempo todo."

"Por que não? Faz todo o sentido." Ele dá razões. "Dois adultos, que vivem juntos e se preparando para a chegada de seu bebê."

"Faria sentido se fossemos um casal, mas não somos." Ela diz com cautela.  
"Por que isso afinal?"  
Ela hesita, surpresa aquilo soa muito como uma acusação.

"Podemos apenas deixar isto pra lá? Eu realmente não quero discutir."

"Então, não discuta. Deixe-me viver com você." Ele exige, com um ar de pouca paciência.

"Eu não posso."

"Por que não? O que é tão ruim eu querer passar mais tempo com você?"

"Às vezes parece que você está me sufocando. É muita coisa."

Por um tempo, ele fica em silencio, claramente abalado por suas palavras. Quando ele finalmente fala, sua voz é absolutamente estável e calma, mas os músculos de sua mandíbula estão tensos com a angústia.

"É por isso que terminou comigo?"

"Eu não terminei com você, nós decidimos ..." Ela começa a se defender, mas ele corta rapidamente.

"Nós não decidimos nada. Você me disse uma porcaria de desculpa sobre separar trabalho e vida privada e você sendo minha superior e como as coisas nunca poderiam funcionar entre nós. Seria melhor que fossemos apenas amigos."

"E você concordou."

"Não concordei. Eu concordei com ele depois que não consegui mudar sua decisão. Na verdade, acho que somos ótimos juntos, mas eu pensei que era melhor lhe dar o espaço que você aparentemente precisava, pensando que depois de um tempo você fosse perceber que cometeu um erro. "

"Patrick". Ela tenta não soar tão consternada como ela se sente. "Fizemos sexo três vezes, que nem sequer conta como um relacionamento. Era melhor terminá-la antes que as coisas ficassem sérias."

"Não era, não para mim."

"Nós dois estávamos solitários. Você estava tão devastado após Red John se matar na frente de seus olhos antes que você pudesse e eu fiquei bastante abalada após o assassinato horrível daquelas duas crianças. Nós dois precisávamos de algum conforto. Passar um tempo juntos nos ajudou a atravessar o tempo difícil, mas é isso. Nada mais, nada menos. " Mentirosa. Mas é melhor assim, ela diz para si mesma.

"Isso pode estar certo sobre a primeira noite. E as outras? E sobre a noite que você me convidou para jantar. E não me diga que você só me ligou porque estava com tesão, nós nem fizemos sexo aquela noite. Por que você quis passar a noite dormindo em meus braços quando você não gosta de passar o tempo comigo?"

Não acostumada em falar sobre seus sentimentos ou para defender os motivos por trás de suas ações, ela não sabe como responder a isso. No final, ela permanece em silêncio, mordendo o lábio para impedi-la de chorar.

"Eu sou um idiota, em acreditar que você realmente considere ter um relacionamento sério comigo." Ele zomba, uma ira muito real perceptível em seu tom. "Você sabe o que eu acho? Acho que não é tanto que você não quer ficar comigo, mas você está tão assustada com a idéia de não controlar cada aspecto de sua vida que você é incapaz de se comprometer".

"Diz o homem que ainda usa o anel de um casamento que terminou anos atrás!" Ela grita, lançando o desafio, numa tentativa de machucá-lo tanto quanto suas palavras a machucaram.

Ela se arrepende da sua explosão no segundo que vê a expressão arrasada dele. Quando ele pega as chaves do carro no balcão e sai da cozinha, ela está revoltada com si mesma.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela defende, seguindo-o até a porta. "Eu não queria dizer isso, eu estava tão furiosa."

Ele olha para ela por uma meia eternidade e ela treme sob seus olhos examinadores. Ela se sente mais ansiosa quanto mais tempo ele permanece em silêncio.

"Quando o bebê nascer, você vai me querer como um visitante na sua casa em vez de ser um pai para o nosso filho?" Ele pergunta, tentando o seu melhor para manter a sua voz sob estrito controle. Seu rosto parece duro à luz sombria do corredor. "O que você quer, Teresa?"

Ela quer que ele fique. Ela quer que ele a deixasse em paz. Ela quer beijá-lo. Ela quer dar um soco nele por ele deixar tudo tão complicado.

"Eu não sei o que eu quero." Ela finalmente sussurra desanimada.

Ele se afasta e deixa seu apartamento, sem olhar para ela.

"É melhor você descobrir."

"Jane ... Patrick ..." Ela quase grita para ele que ela tem quase certeza que o ama, mas precisa de mais tempo para chegar a um acordo consigo mesma. Quase. Mas então ela cerra os dentes sobre as palavras, porque algumas coisas ela simplesmente tem muito medo de dizer em voz alta. Zangada com ele, mas mais ainda com ela, ela bate a porta.

Recusando-se a pensar sobre a briga que acabou de ter com o pai de seu bebê, ela freneticamente começa a limpar a mesa e limpar a cozinha. Quando ela finalmente se senta no sofá, com seu fiel recipiente de sorvete como um consolo, ela tenta se distrair assistindo TV e falha quando tudo que ela consegue ver é a expressão devastada de Patrick. Sabendo que ela precisa enfrentar seus problemas eventualmente, ela desliga a TV e começa a pensar.

Nunca foi sobre o seu anel. Ela sabe que o anel não representa uma ameaça ou que significa que ele é incapaz de seguir em frente. Não mais. Uma noite, deitado na cama dela, ele lhe disse que o anel é seu lembrete para ser bom com as pessoas que ele ama e que sempre estará lá para eles. Ela percebe que, depois de perder a mulher e o filho, ele realmente faz sentido que ele é tão superprotetor com ela.

Seu passado lhe deixou bem machucado, mas ela também. Se ele, depois de tudo que sofreu, está pronto para ter uma chance em um novo começo, por que ela não? Ele está certo, a culpa é dela que as coisas entre eles estão tão estranhas. Ela se pergunta do que exatamente ela tem tanto medo. É realmente o medo de perder o controle? Ou o medo de não ser capaz de viver de acordo com as expectativas dele?

Seus pensamentos voltam à manhã que ela terminou as coisas entre eles. Ele estava em pé na cozinha dela quando ela acordou, fazendo café da manhã e parecendo como se pertencesse ali. Foi a terceira noite tinham dormido juntos e a quinta que ele tinha passado em seu apartamento, mas esta manhã foi o primeiro que eles não tinham que se apressar para trabalhar já que tinham o dia de folga.

Quando ele a encontrou parada na porta, ele se aproximou para beijá-la e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso. Quando ele começou a fazer planos para o dia e conversar sobre saírem de férias juntos e começar de novo, sentiu um puro pânico aumentar dentro dela. Ela sabia que não queria perdê-lo completamente, mas também que ela não poderia dar a ele o que ele queria.

Se conhecendo, era mais provável que ela estragasse tudo do que ele e ela realmente não queria passar uma separação desagradável com ele. E ainda menos, ela queria que ele se decepcionasse com ela. Então, afastando-o e ser apenas amigos era um plano bom e sólido de evitar danos irreparáveis ao seu relacionamento. Havia duas coisas que ela, no entanto, não contava: ficar grávida e o fato dela ferir seus sentimentos de qualquer maneira.

"Sua mãe é uma idiota". Ela diz a seu filho, acariciando seu estômago, e sua prole não mostra nenhum sinal de oposição.

**To Be Continued...**

**N/T**: Problemas no paraíso?

**Agradecimentos a todo mundo do ff e da comu Jisbon**: Lisa, Mariana, Brenda, Creepie Sparrow, Felipe, Carolina, Tammy, Ana Paula, Dani,Bia, e minha fadinha Dani.


End file.
